Making it Work
by Natsudori
Summary: The Reaper War has finally drawn to a close. But now Commander Shepard must face the consequences of her actions. The guilt of destroying the geth, political turmoil, and enemies new and old make moving on difficult. Amidst the insanity, Shepard struggles to maintain the one relationship that has been her pillar throughout it all.
1. The End

"The paths are open. But you have to choose."

The echoing voice of the Catalyst continued to ring in Shepard's ears after it had finished speaking. Chaos was all around her as Reapers tore through the ships of the allied forces and Earth was ablaze with conflict. Even with all the activity, a cold feeling of isolation took hold in her chest. She stood now with three paths in front of her. Control, Synthesis, Destroy. The single most important decision of her life was before her. The gravity of this bore down heavily on her but she did not fall and with the strength that others can only tell stories of Shepard took her first steps forward.

After coming this far, she could not falter. Despite her painful limp, the scorching burns on her skin, and her haggard breath she soldiered on until the paths diverged. She allowed herself only a moment's pause before she veered to the right. She gazed up at the red tube-like structure before her. With her feet planted firmly on the ground she raised her pistol, ignoring the agonizing groan her muscles gave. She fired a shot. Thoughts of Anderson flooded her mind but it did not shake the resolve in her. Another shot and the crack in the glass widened. EDI, her squad mate, her friend, she was denying the AI her life and yet she continued. Memories of Garrus, her dearest, most trusted ally took hold of her. Her heart waned and her finger struggled to pull the trigger one last time.

The glass erupted and with it the Crucible roared to life. She fell as the ground beneath her shook. A bright beam shot out. This was the last thing Shepard saw before she closed her eyes. Finally, she deemed it alright for her to rest. The magnificent structure that had been the apex of galactic society for centuries began to crumble.

Lingering in nearby space was the Normandy SR-2. Joker sat in his pilot's seat frantically trying to find a way to rescue the commander. It took the gentle touch of Liara's hand on his shoulder and her steady voice to make the man see reason.

"Jeff, we need to go."

Staying true to his title as best pilot of the Alliance, Joker maneuvered the ship expertly, attempting to outrun the powerful force the Crucible was unleashing. Its reach extended throughout the whole Milky Way, beyond what even the Normandy could escape. Immediately, there was a loud noise as parts of the ship powered down. Joker noticed EDI, who sat in the cockpit alongside him, had fallen over. Concern for her struck him hard but he had to focus on landing the ship safely. The closest planet would have to serve as a landing zone. He managed a shaky decent and doubted anyone onboard had sustained any serious injuries.

The pilot rose slowly from his seat. He staggered to the CIC where most of the crew had gathered. They were all looking at him and he knew why. He turned towards the airlock he stood beside. To ease the stinging silence he opened the door and moved to exit the ship. As he stepped out onto the foreign planet the bright sky blinded him momentarily. When his eyes adjusted, the sight he beheld stole his breath. The planet was gorgeous with plant life everywhere. There was no scorched land, no one fighting for their lives, and no Reapers staining the clear sky. Suddenly, he became aware that Garrus was standing beside him looking at the same wonderful view.

"We did it…" Joker said, hardly believing himself.

"She did it," Garrus corrected.

Javik was the next to exit the ship. Once he did, he saw something he never had in his entire life: a world free of the Reapers. The people around him, his teammates would live the rest of their lives without fear of annihilation. He glanced down to Liara who had come to stand next to him.

The damages to the Normandy were reparable especially with top class engineers like Adams, Daniels, and Donnelly aboard. Once communications were back up and running, the crew established connections and were quickly routed directly to the Citadel Council. The main squad gathered to speak with them.

"Spectre Kaidan Alenko reporting in," the major saluted the three councilors.

"Major Alenko," Tevos greeted him. "Good to hear from the Normandy crew. It's been a few days."

"Yeah, the ship went haywire after the Crucible went off. We had a rough landing but everyone here's okay. Our engineers are finishing up the repairs as we speak," Kaidan paused. "Councilors, we gotta know: what happened out there? Are the Reapers really gone?"

Tevos smiled.

"Yes," she confirmed. "They have all fallen."

A round of cheers went around the room.

"There were also some unexpected effects from the Crucible firing such as the technological failures you described. As well as…"

The way she trailed off worried Kaidan.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The entirety of the geth forces have also been wiped out," Valern explained.

"What?" Tali stood up. "How is that possible?"

"Every unit shut down simultaneously just as the Reapers did," Sparatus elaborated.

"Just like EDI," Liara noted sadly.

"We're under the assumption that the Crucible was intended to target synthetics which explains the tech malfunctions and the loss of the geth," Sparatus continued.

"How about Shepard and Anderson?" Kaidan asked. "Any word from either of them?"

The rest of the squad looked to the Spectre. It was the question they all needed answered. The sympathetic look on Tevos' face did not quell their uncertainty.

"Some of the older quarian ships were largely unaffected by the technology failures so we were able to get a few teams to the Citadel quickly," Tevos said. "The Admiral…is dead. The Commander has not been located but given the destruction there and the time that has elapsed we are preparing to halt the search."

"What?" Garrus shouted in outrage. His outburst made a few flinch. "How can you say that? She could still be alive!"

"Officer Vakarian," Tevos tried to appeal to him, "I can understand your personal stake in this matter but-"

"My-My personal stake?" Garrus had to laugh at this. "This isn't about me and you damn well know that! Shepard's saved all of your lives more times then you've ever deserved! She's the only reason any of us is standing right now! So, no, you will not 'halt the search.' The three of you won't stop looking until you find her even if it means you dig through the rubble yourselves!"

At first only silence answered the disgruntled turian. Sparatus clenched his fists behind his back and cast his gaze downward, Tevos betrayed herself with a look of utmost guilt, and Valern just stared Garrus down with a hard look before he cleared his throat.

"This is a difficult time for all of you," he began. "And so…the Council will disregard your inappropriate remarks, Officer Vakarian."

Something was not right. Sensitivity from the Council was not to be expected. Perhaps Tevos would throw some insincere sympathy their way but the salarian councilor would do nothing of the sort. Garrus was far too angry to notice this inconsistency.

"Oh, well thank you, Councilor!" he spat back. "I'm going to check on the repairs because you can bet as soon as I'm off this planet I'm taking the next shuttle to what's left of the Citadel to go find her!"

He began marching his way to the door.

"Garrus!" Sparatus stopped him. "Palaven needs you. You're a hero and it would do the turian people good to see you help rebuild."

The rage in him died down a bit as he thought of his home. He spared the councilor a glance.

"Alright, but…I have to do this first."

"I understand. If Shepard is out there, you'll find her and Palaven will be waiting for you when you're satisfied. Contact me later and I'll let you know how she's doing."

Both Tevos and Valern let a look of shock pass over their faces before masking them. Garrus simply sighed, waved his arm dismissively, and left the room.

"Well," Tevos attempted to clear the air. "Normandy crew, good luck and if you require any assistance in repairs, you need only call."

With that the councilors signed off and their holograms disappeared. The whole team was shaken by the cruel reality that their commander had likely not survived. Many busied themselves by contacting loved ones and seeking information on their respective homes. Rather predictably, Garrus found himself in the Main Battery. He made no sign that he noticed when someone else entered the room. He did not need anyone's pity.

"Hey," he heard Tali say quietly.

"Hi, Tali," he said tiredly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I…kind of lost it in there, didn't I? Sorry."

"Kind of?"

"Well, more like completely but let's keep that little admission between you and me."

She laughed.

"You know, seeing you in there yelling at the Council like that, not caring what they could do to you, it…it reminded me of Shepard."

This seemed to make Garrus happy.

"She was always yelling at people, wasn't she?"

"It did tend to work. She's good with the dramatics."

"I can't believe I didn't go with her."

"Hey, you were in pretty bad shape. You may not like it but knowing you were safe in the Normandy probably put her mind at ease."

Still not at peace with this Garrus shrugged. He looked down at Tali then turned away.

"You know she's still alive."

"I know."

"I'm not deluding myse-Oh. Good."

He stood there awkwardly, embarrassed by his unnecessary outburst.

"Garrus, the two of us know her better than anyone. She's out there somewhere. That shuttle you were talking about earlier? I want in."

"You're an admiral now. Do you really have time to-"

"I'll make time," she interrupted harshly. "The entire galaxy owes everything to her! There's no way I'm letting anyone give up on her when she never gave up on us!"

"Alright, you've made your point. I'll need to talk to Councilor Sparatus first, though."

"What for?"

"He was acting strange. I think he might've been trying to tell me something. I was so angry I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, okay. Let me know when you're ready to go. I talked with Adams and he said we should be able to take off tomorrow."

"Sounds good and Tali," he paused, "thanks."

She nodded and left him.

Garrus turned back to his console as if to start up some calibrations. However, he just stared at the device sadly. He remembered Shepard standing right there when she first proposed they enter into a romantic relationship. In fact, they had spent quite a bit of time in this room talking, getting to know each other, and unwittingly falling in love. He allowed himself to linger in the past a few more moments before he left the room.

There was a mixture of feelings aboard the Normandy, Garrus observed. Many were celebrating, and rightfully so. The war was over. They had overcome impossible odds and achieved a tomorrow for everyone. Some were toasting Anderson as well as other fallen comrades in the Mess Hall. Others were consoling those who had lost loved ones and some were even crying from both joy and sadness. The turian spied Dr. Chakwas alone in her med bay. No doubt she was mourning Shepard, who had been close to a daughter in her eyes. He carried on until he got into the elevator. Without much thought, he picked a floor.

When the doors opened again, his eyes went over every corner of Shepard's cabin. Even without the Commander there, the space had such a rich atmosphere. It was, after all, where the savior of the galaxy had spent much of her time. Garrus knew the room well. Her fish were still swimming around the large tank unaware of everything that had happened. Thinking the Aquarium VI might have stopped functioning, he clicked the button to dispense their food. After watching the fish float to the top to reach their nourishment, he traced over to the side of the bed, his side, and sat down. He closed his eyes, sinking down into the mattress and let himself fall asleep.

He woke up not much later. The blinking green light of the terminal told him there were messages that needed answering. All the ones beginning with any variation of '_Are you okay?_' went ignored. The others, concerning things like the status of the ship and crew, he responded to as best he could. In the midst of his work, something interrupted him.

"Garrus?" he heard Kaidan's voice from the other side of the door.

He considered for a moment before he replied, "Come in."

"Thought I'd find you here," he said as he stepped in. The turian glanced over to him but remained quiet. "The crew's all getting together tonight at the Memorial Wall," he explained. "They want to honor Admiral Anderson…and Shepard. It'd mean a lot to everybody if you'd say something."

Garrus stood up quietly then spared him a sideways glance.

"They haven't found her yet."

Kaidan sighed as if he had been expecting this.

"It's been days. Garrus, no one on the Citadel could have survived. Not even her."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," he replied coldly.

"What?" Kaidan gasped. "Where's that coming from? You think I don't care? You're not the only one that lost her!"

"I can't just—I love her, Kaidan!"

"So did I!" Instantly realizing he had said the wrong thing, the Major's gaze shot to the floor. He quickly fumbled for more words. He just barely beat out an enraged Garrus. "Look, I know what the two of you had was special and that I have no right to say anything but as your friend—"

"It's funny, Kaidan, I thought we were friends. That is, until you tried to convince Jean she could never be happy with me."

"That's not-!" the human rubbed his temples, frustrated. "That's not what happened."

"Really?" Garrus asked sarcastically. "So you didn't pull the 'at least I'm human' card?"

"I can't believe she told you about this."

"She didn't. There was a war going on. She wanted us to play nice. You know who I had to hear it from? The Shadow Broker, because she is a friend."

"All I wanted was…When we were hunting Saren, I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt. With everything falling apart, I needed to know for sure if there was any chance that there could be something between us and if not, that she'd be happy. Maybe I said some things I shouldn't have, I own that. But this isn't about us and our issues right now. Everyone on this ship lost someone in the war. Some of them need this closure and to see you holding on."

"Shouldn't that be something for the commanding officer to do?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, it should be," Kaidan laughed in spite of himself. "But if you go around and ask who Shepard's second-in-command was, I'm pretty sure my name isn't that first that'd come to mind." He paused. "It's you, Garrus. It was always you. And it wouldn't be the same coming from me. You knew her as more than the Commander." The anger in Garrus wavered, welcoming the melancholy back in. "Damn it," Kaidan went on, "winning this war should feel like a victory. But now we're fighting amongst ourselves, Liara's locked herself up in her cabin, Joker hasn't said anything since he put up EDI's name, and I…I'm just trying to hold it together until we make it back to Earth. You don't owe me any favors but we could all use you."

Garrus was silent for a long time as he stared at his teammate. He could no longer summon up any hatred for the other man. Instead, recognizing the truth in Kaidan's words, at least about the crew needing him, he conceded.

"I'll do what I can."

Surprised, Kaidan held his stare for a moment then nodded.

"Thank you."

With not much else to say, he left. Knowing what would be expected of him later that evening, Garrus needed to get his mind off of things, at least for a short while. He judged a call to Sparatus would do just that. Talk of rebuilding Palaven was the only positive thing he could think of. He sat at Shepard's desk. For a moment, he lingered at the terminal. An unframed picture of him rested next to the console. He forced himself to put out a call to the Turian Hierarchy and was transferred to the Councilor's current location. The glass case that held the Commander's model ships turned black and a projection of Sparatus appeared.

"Officer Vakarian."

"Councilor, you wanted to talk."

"Yes," he paused. "Has the Normandy regained functionality?"

"We took off a few hours ago."

"Good, once you reach the Sol System I want you to report to the Indomitable, that's where I'm currently staying."

"Sir, I think I made it _very_ clear the last time we talked that I have other plans."

"Yes, yes you did. However, it's vital you receive the information I have before anything else. I cannot stress enough the importance of this."

"What's it about?"

Sparatus was quiet for a time.

"I can't discuss it while you're aboard the Normandy. You'll have to go on faith."

For the first time in what seemed like a long time Garrus laughed. It was tired and dry.

"Faith? In you?"

"You have every right to be skeptical. I could order you here but you'd just go ahead and do whatever you want regardless. So, I'll leave you with my request and nothing else. Goodbye, Officer Vakarian."

To say the least, the conversation was not what the turian had been expecting. He had been sure the Councilor would bombard him with casualty reports, rebuilding plans, reports that needed writing, and possible public appearances he wanted him to make. The vague request had his interest piqued but he was not ready to rush off based solely on curiosity.

Garrus was very aware that his friends were likely growing more concerned for him the longer he spent locked away in the captain's cabin. Yet, he could not bring himself to leave just yet. Kaidan wanted him to give some kind of speech so the crew could get a sense of closure. The thought of putting up Shepard's name made him sick. What in the world could he say? This question plagued him as he busied himself around the cabin. He packed up his girlfriend's model ships and other personal knickknacks as well as her clothes. Once he left the Normandy, he would be taking them with him. After setting one last box on the floor, he stood up. With everything packed away the room was barren and drained of life. His sanctuary having become a more dismal space than what he imagined the rest of the ship was, he finally decided to head down.

In the XO's office where Liara had taken up residence, the Shadow Broker stood in front of her consoles. Since communications had come back online she had tirelessly worked to reestablish contact with all her agents. Despite her slaving, she could not escape the knowledge of the Commander's death.

"I want reports within the next solar day," she ordered over her console.

Glyph hovered over to her once she ended her call.

"Dr. T'Soni," his automated voice chimed.

"Not now, Glyph."

"Javik wishes to see you."

"Javik?" she repeated, surprised. "Come in," she said with lingering reluctance.

She hit a button opening her door and revealing the last Prothean.

"Good day," Glyph greeted energetically.

The old soldier stared at the drone contemptuously.

"I see your machine is working again."

"Yes, I had all of his programming backed up so reactivating him wasn't an issue. May I ask what brings you here? Not that I mind, but it is unusual for you to visit me."

Javik turned his gaze from the info drone to the asari.

"The crew has gathered to talk about the Commander. The turian is going to speak."

"Garrus is?" she breathed quietly. "I've been trying to get him to talk to me for hours." She abandoned her consoles completely. She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. "Thank you for letting me know."

He merely nodded somberly in response. They left together to join the others at the Memorial Wall. Kaidan had just handed Shepard's plaque to Garrus when Liara and Javik arrived. The brokenhearted expression that overtook the turian's face once he saw the Commander's name betrayed his emotions. Holding the plaque tightly in both hands, he put on his bravest face and turned to the crew. He took a deep breath and addressed them.

"Hey, everyone. Before anything else, I just wanted to say that it's been an honor serving with each and every one of you. The war with the Reapers saw so much sacrifice; the sacrifices of men and women like yourselves. The reality of loss, the relays failing, and the turmoil our governments are in can be staggering. But remember, against all odds we won." He paused. "Yeah…that sounded better when I thought of it a few hours ago but really I can't lie to you. We had Commander Shepard on our side. How could we've lost?" A pained smile crept up on his face. "We all know either from rumors or first-hand experience about the Commander's knack for finding trouble. I was there for, well, almost all of it from chasing Saren right up to getting her to the Crucible. The stories I have sound crazy even to me when I tell them." He stopped to appreciate his fond memories before he collected himself again. "When most of you hear her name, you think of Elysium. Rallying up a rag-tag resistance and taking down an army of batarian pirates, all on shore-leave mind you. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not nearly as productive when I'm not working."

In spite of the sadness and sense of loss, his joke garnered a few chuckles among the group. He also received more than a few appreciative smiles.

"Her career exploits give you some idea of who she was as a soldier. A tactical genius and gifted tech specialist, she could lead a flawless infiltration mission or be right there on the front lines, stealing all the kill-shots. Both courageous and charismatic, she stopped the entire Quarian Fleet in its tracks just by shouting. But beyond that she was compassionate. I remember when I first joined up with her I thought 'oh no, I'm working for a bleeding-heart'. Even though I was mostly right, she always got the job done and got it done right. I never used to understand what that meant until I met her. She really did care, some might say too much. She was a hero, a legend but she was also just one person, one little human. She was an uncompromising teacher, a loyal friend to many, and a hell of a girlfriend to some lucky guy. She was easy on the eyes too."

He choked out the last bit at his own expense. Knowing he was reaching his limit, he clutched the plaque tighter for strength. After a long pause, he looked up at the crew once more.

"Many of you didn't get to know her personally. Even so, you should feel proud to have served under such an exceptional commander. I know she was proud of the Normandy and all of her crew and she gave everything she had to make sure we all had a future."

He waited a moment for his words to sink in then turned to the Memorial Wall. He put his head down and closed his eyes. The rest of the crew followed suit, allowing a moment of silence to honor their leader. Garrus opened his eyes, faced forward, and approached the wall. He stared at it, taking it all in. His eyes fell to Shepard's name in his hands. He gently ran his fingers along the letters. He stared at the wall once more. Realizing something, his grave expression softened. His looked upward into the distance knowingly.

"And it's because she risked so much and because I know her so well," he started up again, turning around, "that I'm optimistic which, I know, turian optimism, sounds strange especially coming from me. I know it's not what some of you want to hear but I need to know for sure what happened to her and until then, I'd like to ask that you indulge me and hold off on this," he indicated the plaque.

Patches of the crowd, the majority, showed clear signs of approval. Some even cheered for him. Most notably, Tali stepped forward.

"I'm with you, Garrus," she said, her spirit soaring after his speech.

"Thanks, Tali," he smiled at her. "Well then, dismissed?"

The crew dispersed, many returning to their stations. Others stayed behind to talk to Garrus and some shook his hand, wishing him luck. Once the last of the stragglers filed out, he set out for the Main Battery. He nearly made it to the door when he was stopped.

"Turian!"

The hail of the Prothean was impossible to mistake.

"You know Garrus works just as well," he sighed. "What can I do for you, Javik?"

He turned to spy his squad mate behind him.

"Your speech has had an impressive effect on the crew."

"Good to hear. Now I just need to make sure to live up to it."

"You are wise to distrust reports of the Commander's demise."

"Do you know something?" Garrus asked anxiously. "Some sort of Prothean sense?"

"No," he reported solemnly. "But the Commander conquered the Reapers. She has no equal and would not die so easily."

"I appreciate you saying so."

Javik nodded.

"There is another matter. Let me touch you."

"Heh, no thanks. I'm not that lonely just yet."

"No, stupid turian!" Javik growled. "I wish to share a memory with you."

Garrus very seriously considered making another joke but decided against it when he saw the seriousness in the other man's eyes.

"Alright, if you insist."

The Prothean put a hand on the turian's arm. Not exactly sure of what to expect, Garrus stood there motionless. Suddenly, their surroundings disappeared, replaced immediately after by what Garrus recognized as Javik's quarters. Shepard was standing in the middle of the room looking at the Prothean.

"You and I Commander," the memory of Javik said, "war is our sculptor. And we are prisoners to its design."

"Maybe not much longer," Shepard replied. "We win this war and we'll both be set free."

"Perhaps. But then what would be left for us? Inevitably, we would find other fights."

"Not necessarily."

"You could see yourself as something other than a soldier? What would you do?"

Shepard looked out the window into space.

"I'll admit it's hard to imagine. My whole life's been nothing but fighting, even when I was just a kid on Earth. The life I've had with the Alliance, it's something I never could have dreamed of back then. I always thought I'd serve until the day I died. But now, suddenly, it seems like I have other options."

"Like the turian," Javik guessed.

Shepard seemed surprised but she smiled lightly.

"You never know," she laughed a little. "Wait, don't tell me: a 'pointless exercise' right?"

"If he is why you fight the Reapers, then no. It is not pointless."

She looked to him curiously, not anticipating such a reply. Her ghost of a smile returned.

"We'll talk later, Javik."

"Commander."

Shepard left the room.

The memory faded, bringing the two back to the hallway of the Main Battery.

Javik withdrew his hand and waited for a response from his companion. Minutes passed by as Garrus grappled with this new information. The memory had been as if he had lived it, as if Shepard had just been standing next to him. Though she was again gone, her presence was so fresh in his mind. He clung to that feeling for just a little longer until Javik spoke up.

"As you can see, the Commander had plans for after the war. She would not abandon them."

"Was that…how the Beacons are supposed to work?'

"They are similar though communication in this cycle is still primitive. I can share experiences with others directly but you would not be capable of understanding the Beacons."

"Well, however it works, thanks. I needed that."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary."

Garrus laughed at his aloof response.

"Underneath it all you're a nice guy, aren't you?" he teased. "So, what are your plans when we get to Sol?"

The Prothean considered the question.

"I have no people to return to. I am free of obligation and could go anywhere and do anything I please. The Wrex krogan did offer me a job once. I could even journey with you and the quarian to search for the Commander." He stopped, something heavy weighing on his mind. "Dr. T'Soni plans on traveling to Thessia. She has asked me to join her."

Garrus gave him a quizzical look.

"Going off with Liara? Not what I expected but I approve. Just be sure to treat her right."

For one reason or another Javik seemed at odds with this request.

"I will do my best. I promise nothing else. Now, I will let you return to your work."

He began to turn away when the other man stopped him.

"Wait." Garrus presented Shepard's plaque to him. "Throw it out the airlock."

The Prothean nodded with an air of severity and importance as if he took the task very seriously.

The journey to the Sol System was agonizing, at least for Garrus. The waiting, not being able to do much of anything, was driving him mad. Within a week the majority of the crew was in high spirits. As communications improved contacting family and friends became easier. Though, it also made it more difficult to rationalize why they had not received any word of Shepard's survival. After his bold speech, Garrus could no longer take refuge in the Captain's Cabin. Remaining in the public eye became necessary as the crew needed to see him confident in the face of all the uncertainty. He had, after all, made a symbol out of himself. Diana Allers loved to remind him of this every time she requested a private interview. He tried to tell her that there were other more qualified people on board but she responded with the obvious.

"With the Reapers destroyed, there'll be plenty of high-ranking officers to tell their stories. What the people really want to see is the Commander. Everyone's going to be scrambling to put together the first Shepard bio-vid and they'll want to hear from the one who knew her best. That's you Officer Vakarian."

Upon his request, the reporter agreed not to air his words at the Memorial Wall so he agreed to an exclusive after they reached Earth. She had been disappointed, wanting to capture an immediate response from him. Yet, she was grateful for what she got and pestered him no further.

Occasionally, he stole brief moments for himself. It did him good to be alone if only for a few minutes. Maintaining his stoic front proved exhausting. It was one of the reasons he preferred not to hold a position of great authority. The worry constantly eating away at him showed during those times. As of yet, he had been unable to contact his family. He was certain they were alive just as he was about Shepard. Still, the need for validation was like a physical ache.

Sometimes he wanted nothing else but to talk. Reminiscing with his old friends made it feel like things were actually moving forward. He also recognized that some of them were as troubled as he was. Such was the case with Karin Chakwas. The doctor always had been a kind of solitary figure on the Normandy. He kept this in mind when he entered the Medbay. The woman glanced up from her datapad and smiled warmly when she saw him.

"Garrus, what brings you here? The crew is doing well, everyone's in good health."

"Actually, I came to check on you, Doctor. Interested in some company?'

"Oh, don't waste your time on me. I'm fine, really."

"Aw, come on, I brought my own swill."

Chakwas chuckled when he pulled out his choice of drink.

"Turian brandy? When did you have a chance?"

"Got it from Tali, confiscated really. The phrase 'drink responsibly' means nothing to her so I figured I'd do her a favor."

"Very well, pull up a seat."

Chakwas loved the life on a military vessel. One of her favorite parts was the stories soldiers had to tell and Garrus was in no shortage of those. She listened contentedly, recognizing a few missions where she had patched him up afterwards. When he asked for stories from her, she declined, preferring his. Though, he did manage to coerce a few precious anecdotes from the stubborn woman. The hours passed effortlessly.

"…So then I have to jump in the turret, Tali's _still_ hacking that door, Jean's cloaked so I have no idea where she is! I've got a wave of mercs charging at me and an A-61 Mantis flying in. I rip through most of those witless guns before swiveling to the left to take on the gunship. My shots break though into the cockpit, taking out the pilot. That goes crashing down, letting me take down the rest of the mercs. At least, what I thought was the rest. Some vorcha shoots up out of cover with a missile launcher, an ML-77 if I had to guess. There's no time to turn the turret around and 'death by vorcha' skyrockets to the top of my worst-ways-to-die list. Just as he's about to fire at me, Jean uncloaks and pistol whips the poor bastard into submission! She's got the nerve to shout over 'You missed one, Vakarian!' She changes her tune once I take out a YMIR Mech that comes up behind her. Couldn't resist shouting back 'I never miss, Shepard! Just thought I'd give you something to do!' Finally, Tali's done with the hack and yells at _us_ for playing around when _she's_ under fire!"

The doctor is in stitches the whole course of the recount.

"Goodness, I haven't laughed this hard in ages. If I wasn't the one treating your injuries after each mission, I wouldn't believe half the things you say! Even now…"

"Come on, Doctor! We can call up Tali right now and she'll back me up."

"I'm sure she would," she quelled her laughter then mused softly, "you and Shepard were made for each other."

Garrus sighed blissfully, his buzz keeping his spirits high.

"You think so?"

"Seeing you two grow together, without a doubt."

"I guess I have grown up a bit since she found me," he paused thoughtfully. "I learned so much more from her than tactical strategies and tech tricks. I saw the galaxy with her. I was lost in C-Sec, ha, I was lost when the first Normandy blew up. I was angry, reckless, and didn't care much for anything, especially not the rules. If I hadn't met her, I would've done so many things I'd have regretted or worse yet, not regretted. I hate being lost; I can't be again."

He buried his face in his hands.

"You've become a fine man, one that I'm proud to count among my friends. And you changed her too."

The thought elicited a half-hearted laugh from him.

"How so?"

Chakwas sat back, calling up old memories.

"I wish you could have seen her before she met you. She was so…cold isn't the right word. She was still polite but much more formal. I think you might have been the first real friend she made on the Normandy. God, and the way you'd make her laugh. Looking back, I suspect she had feelings for you even then."

This threw him back into a sea of nostalgia. The good, the bad, the downright crazy were looked upon with utmost fondness. He was not sure whether what she said was entirely true but, damn, it felt great to hear. Before he could make any comment, Chakwas went on.

"I haven't thanked you yet. What you said at the memorial meant a great deal to me. Not because I share your optimism, I wish I did. But because…she grew up with nothing. Didn't even know who her parents were, had to run with gangs to survive, doing terrible things. It's why she could empathize with some of the worst criminals, she'd been there. It's why she tried so hard to be better. Listening to you, I'm so glad such a wonderful woman who gave her whole self to save all of us…I'm so glad she had someone. Thank goodness she had you, Garrus."

She forcefully wiped a single tear that fell from her eye. Garrus put a hand on hers and stared into her eyes with purpose.

"She had you too, Doctor. You cared about her. And between the two of us, she was happy, despite everything. I promise you that."

"I believe you," she replied, her eyes burned with the threat of new tears. She scoffed. "Look at me, I'm a wreck. I'm drunk."

"Why don't you go lay down. I'll keep an eye on things; make sure no one severs their hand or something."

The woman failed to hold back an appreciative laugh.

"Thank you, I…I needed this."

She got up and laid down on one of the beds. Garrus smiled after her.

"I did too," he whispered under his breath.


	2. After the Reapers

Two more weeks passed before the Normandy made it to the Sol System. Even with no word on the Commander, Garrus was still strong. After his talk with Chakwas, his uncertainty vanished. He would either find Shepard or not, a thought that no longer tore him apart. Nearly everyone on board planned to remain until they made it to Earth. Non-Alliance like Liara left for the ships of her people. Javik followed her. When they reached some of the Quarian Fleet, Garrus told Tali to join them.

"What? But I'm going with you! You are still looking for her, aren't you?"

"I am, don't worry. But it's been too long for her to have survived on her own. If she's alive, then one of those quarian ships picked her up. I need you to find out what you can. In the mean time, I'm going to meet with Councilor Sparatus. He's got something important I have to hear. Okay?"

She was hesitant but eventually agreed.

"Okay."

With that settled, he waited until they were in range of the turian dreadnought. He was welcomed aboard the ship and immediately led to the Councilor. Everyone they passed on the way saluted him, making Garrus extremely uncomfortable. They revered him as a hero. He wondered how Shepard handled it all the time. He was grateful when Sparatus took him to his private office to talk.

"Vakarian, glad to see you came around."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. You're almost as unpredictable as your Commander."

"So how'd you end up here? Escaping from the Citadel couldn't have been easy."

"The Council had a very clear evacuation plan. We responded quickly and made it aboard the Destiny Ascension in time. Most weren't so lucky."

"It must've been devastating."

Sparatus rubbed his forehead.

"Over thirteen-million people lived on the station. The first responders who went to look for survivors found piles of bodies, the Keepers' way of 'cleaning up' I suppose. I'm sure you must bear a grudge against me and the Council. But know that not a day has gone by since this war started, that I don't wonder how many lives we could have saved had we listened to Shepard's warnings."

It was clear the Councilor shouldered a great burden, deserved or not.

"You weren't always there when we needed you, but you were the first to offer Shepard help. If you hadn't, the Reapers would have won."

"I'd like to think that. Did you know anyone on the Citadel, family or friends?"

"I knew a lot of people there. I used to work in C-Sec. My family wasn't on the station though. My father and sister made it off Palaven but I lost track of them after that."

"Really?" Sparatus went to his console and began typing. "I'll put out some feelers and see if I can find anything on them."

"That's uh…thank you, Sir."

"It's nothing. The galaxy owes you and the rest of your team more than what I'm doing."

"Did you lose anyone in the war?"

Councilor Sparatus froze. He was quiet as he stared at his console.

"I lost everyone," he said grimly. "That's why I want to do what I can for those that have loved ones left to find." He straitened his posture to appear more formal. "Speaking of, the reason I called you here…"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to hear what's so top secret you couldn't have told me while I was on the Normandy."

"Shepard is alive," he reported bluntly.

Garrus froze. The look in the other turian's eye made the Councilor wonder if he should have brought along guards.

"You _knew_? This…this entire time?"

"Yes," Sparatus answered as calmly as possible, though clearly uncomfortable. "She was found by one of the quarian vessels and taken to Earth."

"Why didn't you tell us? Most of her friends think she's dead!"

"There were a number of reasons. All you will find ridiculous, of course. When the quarians found her, no one thought she was going to make it. The Council decided that…dying in the Crucible's blast sounded better than dying in a hospital or slipping into a coma. Aside from that, we feared she would be an easy target."

"She just saved the galaxy. Who would want to hurt her now?"

"Believe it or not there are some: any batarian for example or geth sympathizers or individuals who worshipped the Reapers. I'm not saying I agree with the decision. I wanted at least the Normandy crew to know but I was overruled. Tevos and Valern were livid when they realized I planned on telling you."

"Why bother saying anything at all?"

"You deserved to know. This war has seen enough suffering."

Appearing to agree, Garrus calmed down.

"How is she now?"

"The last report I received said that she was stable but hasn't regained consciousness yet. We're headed for Earth now. Once there, you and I will take a shuttle to the turian station nearest to her."

Garrus fell silent. Shepard was alive. She was out there, like he always knew she had to be. They could not arrive on Earth soon enough.

One month prior, nearby ships of the Quarian Fleet were asked to investigate what was left of the Citadel. The quarian soldiers braved the wreckage in search of survivors. They found little more than death. Piles of bodies littered the ground. It was fortunate they could turn off the olfactory filters of their suits. The eerie zone had all of them on edge. Some of them swore they saw Keepers scuttling about. A lone scout travelled through the corridors made by rubble. His comrades had just radioed in confirmation that Admiral Anderson was dead. He jumped at the sound of movement. It would have been easy to write it off as a Keeper but he went to check it out. He turned a corner and lying atop a heap of debris was a woman. He rushed over to her once he realized she was still breathing. Her armor was broken and singed. Based on the raw state of her hands, he guessed she had crawled there.

"Miss! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She stirred.

"R-Reegar?" she breathed weakly.

"Uh, no," the quarian told her. "I'm Velim'Nada vas Qwib Qwib. Can you tell me who you are?"

"Commander…"

"Commander?" Nada exclaimed. He went to his radio. "This is Velim, I've got a survivor! Need a medical team stat! It could be Shepard!"

She remembered very little of this, her mind clear when she roused from her sleep. She registered the low hum of a nearby voice and then the light blue of the walls. She turned her head in the direction of the room's other occupant. Her vision was blurry but she could already tell he was turian. After a few blinks, he became more clearly defined. An excruciating pain in her chest kept her from sitting up like she intended.

"Careful," the turian warned. "I'm glad you're awake Commander but don't move too much. I'll go grab the doctor."

"Wait," she found her voice strained. "Where am I? Who…"

After some thought, he sat back down.

"You're in Valorina Hospital."

"The Reapers—"

"Gone, Commander," he reassured her.

There they were: the words that she at times feared might never be spoken. Many had told her she was born to fight them, they, her raison _d'être. And she had done it._

"How long have I been here?"

"A little over a month now. You've been in and out of consciousness but this is the most alert you've been since you got here."

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Tolin Centirus. I really should get the doctor. Is there anything else?"

"I heard you…talking. Was there someone else here?"

"Ah, no. I was reading to you."

"To me?"

"Yes. It's a popular belief that it can be beneficial for the patient. I'm here most every day so I took to reading to you. What you heard earlier was a summary of my thrilling rounds for the day. Now, others will want to know you're awake."

He stood up to leave.

"One more thing," Shepard waited for him to look back at her. "What's a nurse need a sidearm for?"

Tolin studied her cautiously. Her weakened condition made it difficult for her to be intimidating. Still, her eyes were steady and piercing. He put a hand on the holstered pistol at his side in acknowledgment.

"For now, let's just say I was assigned as your caretaker for more than my medical expertise. I'll be back soon."

Shepard spent the next few days being tended to by a surprisingly limited medical team. She expected interviews, pictures, and curious passersby to pop in. The frequent presence of an armed Tolin suggested security around her was tight. This explained her private room among other things. When she asked to send a message, she was told communications were down. On the surface, this seemed reasonable and yet she found herself growing more and more restless. Her heightened suspicion made Tolin's tense demeanor easier to spot when he came to visit her one day. She made no comment initially.

"Commander Shepard," he greeted her. "Communications are working again and the Council wants to speak with you."

"Communications down for days but as soon as the Council calls they go right back up? Just my luck I guess."

Her accusatory tone told him he was caught but he kept up the act regardless.

"So, will you take the call, Ma'am?"

The councilors were far from Shepard's favorite people in the galaxy. After all the times they had patronized her personally and dismissed her claims, she would have loved to refuse the call. However, she summoned up her brave soldier face and nodded to Tolin. He brought up the incoming transmission. Tevos and Valern looked as serious and formal as they always did. Sparatus was more flustered. He tried to covertly smooth out a wrinkle on his shirt.

"Commander Shepard," Tevos addressed her. "It is a relief to see you well. The Council not long ago received word of your recovery."

"Not long being only a few minutes ago," Sparatus muttered. He shot a glare at Tolin and Shepard caught the hint.

"Tolin, I'm surprised at you," she shook her head. "I thought we were friends but here you are a spy for the Councilor."

The turian was torn between explaining himself to Shepard or his boss first.

"I'm not a spy for the Councilor."

"Centirus!" Sparatus disapproved.

"I am working for the Councilor," Tolin amended. "But he only ever had your best interests at heart. And…communications really were down. At least, the ones to you were, Sir, after you left the Indomitable."

His attempt at gaining both their favors was failing miserably so he gave up talking.

"I thought as much," Shepard sighed. "So, councilors, what can I do for you?"

"With the war over," Valern answered, "there are many matters that need addressing. At the forefront of those, we are here to inform you of your current situation."

"Is my 'current situation' the reason I haven't been allowed to contact my crew?"

The three councilors exchanged looks. Sparatus shook his head at his colleagues. He was the first to regard the Commander, his mandibles twitching apprehensively.

"Ah, yes," he stalled. "The Council…ruled not to reveal your survival to the public until it was clear that you would recover."

"_What_?" Her patience which she was so famous for saw its true test in that moment. Rather than yell, she went on very calmly. "I've been here a month. Do you mean to tell me, my crew has no idea I'm alive?"

Sparatus rubbed his tired eyes.

"The decision was largely to ensure your safety," Tevos explained.

"I'm sure it was." Shepard appeared to be at a loss for words but in reality she had far too many. She held all of them back, not allowing her anger to consume her. Yet, even as a master of restraint, some of her discontent slipped through. "Even after all that's happened, I'd expect nothing else from the three of you."

The Council fell silent, none of them knowing how best to respond to her.

"Now that you've regained consciousness," Valern began, "your doctors are optimistic about your recovery. We will be able to release an official statement concerning your circumstances and you'll be able to contact whoever you wish."

"Is there anything else?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," the salarian replied. "But it can wait. For now. Rest up and be ready to give us a full report of your last mission the next time you appear before us."

"Wait, Commander," Sparatus spoke up before the call could end. "I've already dispatched one of my men to Valorina to check on you. I ask that you speak with him. Centirus, make sure he is updated on everything."

"Of course, Sir," Tolin agreed.

"If that is all, farewell, Commander," Tevos said.

The transmission went out. Tolin thought over the exchange before he took the chance to speak again.

"Sorry for the deception, Commander."

"It's alright," she sighed. "It's not really your fault, Tolin. I know I shouldn't expect any kind of gratitude from them but they don't even…I have people I care about that deserve to know what happened to me."

"I understand. I'll help as soon as I'm able."

After their call to Shepard ended, the Council stood together. None of them seemed completely satisfied with how that meeting had gone. Valern had his arms crossed, Sparatus rubbed the side of his head, and Tevos glanced back and forth between them.

"It is amazing what she has endured," the asari commented.

"While I agree, nothing will ever justify that attitude of hers," Valern said.

"Can you really blame her?" Sparatus asked.

"Taking Shepard's side once again?" Valern disapproved. "As I recall, you were more skeptical of her claims than anyone when she first became a Spectre."

"Times change, Valern."

"Sure you aren't just trying to gain her favor? I see what you're playing at. That messenger you sent was Vakarian, yes? You told him about the Commander despite the Council's clear decision to keep that information classified."

"He had a right to know. We owed Shepard that much."

"She is not his mate. We were under no obligation to inform him."

"Not his-? Don't pretend to understand anything about turian customs. Besides, this isn't a matter of legality. It's about common decency!"

"Is that what it's about?" Valern demanded incredulously. "Or is it about furthering your turian agenda?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"The turian council member warming up to humanity's prized hero, promoting her relationship with one of your own, putting up a turian team to guard a human hospital. There's no denying it: you want a turian-human alliance. It's the same as when your people supported the cure for the krogan Genophage, most irresponsible by the way."

"Palaven was burning! Perhaps if Sur'Kesh had sustained a fraction of the damage my world saw, the salarians wouldn't have been so quick to deny their aid."

"We would never unleash such a terror on the galaxy. But you got what you wanted. Palaven was retaken and the turians have the gratitude of the krogan clan leader. In addition, now that the geth problem is gone you're even reaching out to the quarians. The turians are in bed with everyone these days!"

"Councilors stop!" Tevos ordered. "We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

Sparatus considered her for a moment then looked back at Valern, too angered to stop.

"Even if that were my true objective, there is nothing wrong with building alliances with the governments of other species."

"Perhaps so but you are trampling on Council law to do so!"

"The ruling on Shepard should not even be applicable. One council member opposed it and another did not even have a say!"

"The humans have not put forward another candidate for councilor since Udina's death. We cannot simply halt all our decision making while we wait for them."

Tevos stepped in between them.

"I said stop, both of you," she raised her voice. "This is not how we resolve our issues, not by screaming at each other. The most horrific war this galaxy has ever seen has just passed. This is a time of banding together to help rebuild. The future, yes, is uncertain. And yes, we have all seen terrible things and lost so much. But we cannot allow our emotions to cloud our judgment. Perhaps, a short recess would do us good. We can reconvene and discuss these matters in a more reasonable tone."

The two men watched her then each other. Both were intelligent and knew she was correct. If they were to continue this argument in such a manner, it would likely end badly for everyone.

"A break seems appropriate," Valern agreed first.

Sparatus did not say anything but shook his head in the affirmative. The salarian councilor was the first to escape the tense air of their meeting room. Sparatus stayed behind, fiddling with his omni-tool. Tevos eyed him before she approached.

"Will you be alright for the next meeting?" she asked.

He started slightly then glanced over to her. He shook his head to recompose himself.

"Yes," he inhaled a deep breath and released it before going on. "Just…I finally arrive on Earth and not two minutes later I learn Shepard has woken up as we are putting out a call to her. I was unprepared, angered that I wasn't told sooner."

"I see."

She observed the weary look in his eyes as he stared at the floor.

"But that is no excuse for the way I acted. It was unprofessional and I am grateful that you stepped in when you did."

"Think nothing of it. However, if we are to discuss this civilly next time, you must recognize that some of Valern's concerns are well founded. The turians aided the krogan and they will rise to power again. When that happens, you're people have the chance to gain a grateful ally while the salarians might face the entirety of their wrath alone."

"You think I'm not afraid of what the krogan's next move will be? Of course I am. But we had no other choice. If we hadn't cured the Genophage, Palaven-the rest of the galaxy…"

"I understand. But you must remain open-minded and try to see things through his perspective."

"Try being the operative word."

"I will go speak with Valern as well."

"The salarian's probably already forgotten about it." A stern look from Tevos made him sigh. "Only kidding, Councilor."

"Lady Tevos," an asari entered the room. "Your sister Arissa is on the line. Will you take the call in your office?"

Sparatus had never seen Tevos smile. Not as she did now anyways. The rare moment could not be appreciated by him as he was reminded of his own misfortune. He chose to look away.

"Yes, thank you," the asari councilor said. "I will be there momentarily."

The assistant nodded and left the room.

"You found your sister then?" Sparatus asked.

Tevos looked back at him, her smile unfading.

"Yes. My mother as well. They were both on Thessia when the Reapers attacked so I thought the worst but they're fine now." She paused and in doing so recognized the pained look on his face he tried to mask. "I mean, I…I apologize. I should have been more mindful. It isn't right for me to-"

"It's alright, Tevos," he said. "Go, enjoy your family. Don't concern yourself with me. I will see you at the next meeting. And don't worry about Valern. I will behave myself for now."

He walked past her and left.

Shepard captured a half an hour's rest before Tolin returned. She rubbed her eyes after being roused from her slumber. He made a small apology for disturbing her then gave the important news.

"The Councilor's envoy has arrived, Commander."

"Understood."

Over a decade in the military meant she knew the drill. Despite not being in the best of moods, she would be polite and answer any and all questions her visitor had.

"He says his name is Garrus Vakarian," Tolin told her while wearing a knowing smirk. "Should I send him in?"

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"Garrus is…?"

He answered her with a nod. He moved out of the doorway to make room for the other turian and let them be. Sure enough, Garrus walked in. He hung by the door as if content with just seeing her until he braved the distance between them.

"Hey," her voice cracked.

Smiling, he held her face gently and pressed his forehead to hers. She set a hand on his. They remained like this for a time until he sat down at her bedside. He pulled his hand away with hers following and they interlocked their mismatched fingers as best they could.

"Hey, yourself."

"How…I thought the Council didn't tell you."

"Sparatus told me you were here a few days ago. I got here as soon as I could."

"So they really made you spend over a month thinking I was dead?"

The thought pained her.

"No," he assured her. "I spent a month waiting to see you again. I didn't need the Council's word to know you'd make it out of there. Tali felt the same way and Javik too, oddly enough."

She forgot all about the councilors and their policies and just appreciated him.

"I can always count on you," she said lightly. "You look good. You were in rough shape last time."

"I was fine. I could have…gone with you." He paused. "Not sure if I would have lived through it though. Don't know how you pulled it off. Oh, that's right, you're you."

"I was just following orders."

He said nothing as he looked at her, remembering how he had given those orders.

"Yeah, well, I know you aren't always fond of those so you'll have to forgive my worrying."

There was so much that needed saying between the two of them. Neither rightly knew where best to begin let alone how to broach the topic of their relationship. So Jean just said the most honest thing she could.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Of course," he laughed a little. "No place I'd rather be."

"You sure? No more Reapers. Could get pretty boring."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find some way to pass the time."

That earned him a grin from her.

"Careful, I'm holding you to that Vakarian."

"Please do. By the way, about the lack of a certain murderous fleet of sentient starships: I believe kudos is in order."

"I had help, lots of it."

Sure, but let's face it, you, my badass space-girlfriend, did most of the heavy lifting."

"Alright, I'll take that," she said through a restrained laugh. "So, what have you been doing this past month?"

"Was on the Normandy for most of it," he answered. "Transferred to the Indomitable when we got to Sol and then I just made it planet side today. I made sure to take your things from the Normandy like your model ships and your hamster. They're back at the Turian Command Center now."

"What about my fish?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't worry," he set a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I sent them off with Liara. I don't think Sparatus would have appreciated me bringing them. He was angry enough with the hamster which I insisted he keep in his office so no one could take the little guy. I think I managed to convince him that humans consider hamsters some sort of very exotic, very expensive pet."

"Good to hear you're having fun. So, what's your read on the Councilor anyways? Is he playing any angles?"

"I don't think so. He blames himself for a lot of the war's casualties. Seems like he wants to do some good now. He even got me in contact with my family and he told me about you. The Council may be as useless as ever, especially with them lying about you being alive, but for now, Sparatus is good in my books."

"He found your family?"

"Yeah," he responded with a smile. "They're both safe and sound. No injuries or other issues. Since the war ended, they've been helping rebuild the colony their staying on. We've been exchanging messages and I plan on calling them later today."

"That's such a relief."

"You should, uh, meet them sometime."

She was surprised, it showed on her face. But her shock soon melted into a small smile, displaying a rare moment of vulnerability.

"I'd like that."

Her sincerity made quick work of any uncertainty he may have had.

"Good," he said, not bothering to hide how happy that made him.

The two sat there a while longer. Both daydreamed about what all this meant for them. She was the first to speak again.

"What about the rest of the crew? How are they?"

"Oh, right, them. Everyone's fine. They'll be better once they hear you're okay. Tali's with the quarians, Liara and Javik are with the asari, pretty much everyone else stayed with the Normandy." He stopped, realizing something. "Actually, EDI…didn't make it; something about the Crucible targeting any and all synthetics. Joker's taking that pretty hard." She looked down and said nothing. "You don't seem surprised," he noted simply.

She met his eyes again.

"So much happened after I made it to the Citadel, Garrus."

"We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want."

"I don't mean to put it off. I want to tell you about it. It's just I haven't even sorted through it all myself yet."

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

"I'm actually not sure what's going to happen next, Garrus. Things are going to be different now, aren't they?"

"Not really. We deal with whatever comes at us together, same as always."

"Just like old times?" she asked expectantly.

"Nope, better."

"What? How's that even possible?"

He kissed her and that was all the answer she needed.

Later that evening, Garrus returned to the Turian Command Center. Since his arrival on Earth, he had not gotten the opportunity to call his father or sister. Thus far he had only managed a few messages back and forth to get a general idea of how they were doing. As his concerns about Shepard were now settled, he decided that now was the ideal time to reconnect with his family. He went to the Communications Room and chose to talk to his sister first.

When she answered, a virtual projection of Solana Vakarian appeared before him. She was three years younger than Garrus and she bore the same colony markings as her brother. At the moment, she wore casual clothing as opposed to her armor.

"Garrus, finally. It's great to see you."

"You too. How are things over there?"

"As good as can be expected. The colony's getting back on its feet. Morale's high. Though, I wish the relays were working already. I want to get back to Palaven."

"They'll be up soon enough I'm sure. And you? Last time I talked to Dad he said you were hurt."

Solana shook her head.

"It wasn't that serious but it kept me out of commission for most of the war. I'm fine now but I wish I could have done more."

"You're doing what you can now. Focus on that."

"Yeah I know," she agreed. "Oh, but what about you? They say the fighting on Earth was the worst."

"It was, worse than Palaven. But I'm alright, nothing to worry about."

Despite the positive response, Solana seemed troubled.

"Garrus, I know there hasn't been any word on Commander Shepard…"

"She's okay too. I just got back from seeing her."

"What? I mean, that's great! But…what?"

"The Council hasn't released the news yet. Don't ask. I'm actually not supposed to tell you but I don't give a damn anymore."

"Wow, here I was with an entire don't-give-up speech all prepared."

"Heh, I appreciate the thought." Garrus chose his next words carefully. "I'm going to be on Earth for a while until the relays are functional…maybe even longer. So, I'm planning on telling Dad about Jean."

Solana's eyes grew wide.

"You mean you haven't told him yet? Spirits, Garrus!"

"There was a lot going on when we were all on Palaven. It seemed like me and Dad had finally started to sort some things out and Mom was getting worse every day. When she died, I didn't want to throw anything else at him."

"I guess I can understand that," she sighed sadly. "None of us even got a chance to mourn her. The damn Reapers attacked right after she died. At least she didn't have to see our home get blown up."

"We'll rebuild. And we'll do it together."

"Damn right we will." She smiled. "When are you telling Dad about your little secret?"

"After I'm done talking to you."

"Let me at least evacuate the colony first!"

"Not helping, Sol," he growled.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Listen, sure you two are always butting heads but he's reasonable and he loves you. Just tell him the truth and things will work out."

"That's easy for you to say. He lets you get away with everything. With this, I'm not so sure."

"Hey, don't worry so much. I'll talk to him on my end and between the two of us his stubbornness won't stand a chance."

"Thanks, Sol. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I! Well, I'll let you go then. Good luck!"

The transmission of Solana went out, leaving Garrus. His sister's encouragement did little to ease his nerves. He hovered over the console before he forced himself to put in the call. Ateus Vakarian stood with an air of severity. His long, dedicated career in C-Sec had left him with a commanding presence. Even with his son he stood up straight, hands behind his back, very formal.

"Garrus? Finished your work with the Councilor?"

"For now," he shrugged.

"I see. Have you had a chance to contact your sister yet?"

"Just got done talking to her."

"Good, she misses you."

"I miss her too. She says the colony where you're staying is recovering quickly."

"It is. People are eager to put their lives back together. We're helping the best we can. I imagine you're doing the same on Earth until you can get back to Palaven?"

The way Garrus wavered before he answered did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Yeah. I've found work to do already. But as for later down the road, I, uh, I'm not sure what I'll end up doing exactly."

Ateus eyed him warily. He crossed his arms, instinctively knowing his son was leading him somewhere he would not like.

"Oh?" the inquiry was laced with suspicion.

The time had finally come, Garrus thought. He did not answer right away, not because he was intimidated by his father. His tendency to stand up to him whenever they disagreed was a contributing factor to the volatile nature of their relationship. Though, they had just found common ground and Garrus hated that he had to risk giving that up so soon. But he knew what he wanted regardless of how his father might react.

"That's right. You know I've always had trouble figuring out where I should be," he stopped, knowing he was dancing around the real issue and that he would never get anywhere that way. "Actually, Dad, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Ateus continued to stare him down without making a sound. Garrus steeled his resolved and looked his father in the eye. "I met someone. Well, really I met her a few years back and we've been together for a while now. I'm serious about her, I love her. The thing is, she's not…turian. She's human."

There was an unbearably long pause in which the two of them stood in silence. Ateus' expression had not changed. Just when Garrus thought his father would never speak the older turian heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed the side of his head to ease away the building frustration.

"Shepard?" he asked.

"Her name's Jean," Garrus informed him. "How did you know?"

"I hear rumors, son," Ateus shook his head. "It would have been nice to know the truth before my acquaintances felt the need to inform me of my son's 'deviant behavior' as they called it. How long has this been going on?"

"Since before we took down the Collector's."

"So, while you were still under her command…"

The disapproval in his voice was apparent here.

"I was never a part of the Alliance and Cerberus wasn't a military organization. No official regulation said we couldn't be together."

"Don't argue technicalities with me, Garrus." He gave his son a hard look. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I didn't want us fighting while Mom was sick."

"Fight?" he asked, surprised. "Is that all you think we…" He stopped after realizing he did not want that answer. "Does Sol know?"

"Yeah, so did Mom. They were both fine with it."

Ateus stared at the floor in thought. Garrus had told his mother and sister about a girl before his father. When he looked up, his expression was less severe.

"Has there been any word on Shepard? I heard she might have been killed in action."

"She's recovering from injuries but she'll be fine."

His father nodded then went back to thinking.

"Garrus, I don't want to argue about this."

"Then let's not. Just say you're happy for me and that'll be it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't lie to you, I have _many_ concerns about this."

"Like what?"

"Beyond the obvious, what I know of her does not paint a pleasant picture. You can cite her impressive career exploits all you like but they do little to speak to her character. She's a lawless Spectre with an obvious disrespect for the chain of command. What sort of commanding officer engages in a relationship with her subordinate? And before that, she was raised in the slums of Earth by an anti-alien gang, later in life she works for an anti-alien terrorist organization. You can't deny how that sounds."

"First of all, she can't help where she was born. Second, I would be the one to know if she were anti-alien."

"Would you? I've heard her to be a very charismatic individual that could likely convince nearly anyone of nearly anything. How much do you really know about this woman? I'm sure you believe the best of her and you're free to make your own decisions but I think that you're-"

"Don't say it."

"-making a mistake."

Garrus glared at his father.

"You _always_ think that. I'm never doing the right thing whether it's quitting C-Sec or joining the Normandy. Well, sorry, Dad. I like where my 'mistakes' have gotten me."

"I wasn't trying to-I don't think everything you've done has been a mistake. I'm not blind. I was with you when the Reapers attacked Palaven. You jumped right into action, rallied together a defense force, and made sure our location was secured until reinforcements arrived. It was no wonder they sent you to the frontlines on Menae. You, my son, were appointed as top advisor to some of the most powerful generals in the Hierarchy. You earned that, I know."

"Can't you see all of that was because of being with the Normandy crew, being with her?"

Ateus scratched his head. He looked to be thinking again.

"You say you love her?"

"I do."

As a man of logic Ateus rarely allowed the intermingling of facts and emotions. Yet the particulars of this case made it impossible to avoid. The father and officer in him had to work together. There was a chance, no matter how small, that he was in the wrong. Refusing to acknowledge this would be sloppy on his part. At the moment, his case was not foolproof, he needed more evidence and his son as well as Shepard had every right to present their own. Garrus was waiting expectantly for him to reply so he finally spoke.

"I can't make any promises other than…I'll try."

Garrus had not expected that. His fists unclenched. He stared at his father, trying to detect any hints of dishonesty.

"That's all I need, Dad. You'll understand when you meet her."

"I am hoping so."

Even though tensions had died down, Garrus could tell his father was still unsatisfied. However, there was little else he could say at this point.

"So, I should probably be going. I'm sure someone needs me for something."

"Right. You go ahead then. And Garrus," he waited to make sure he had his son's attention, "I know we don't always see eye to eye but in the war, in your fight against the Reapers…you did good work, Son."

He looked uncertain, a rare thing for the retired officer. Garrus stood in stunned silence until it sunk in.

"…Thanks, Dad."

Trusting his message had been conveyed, Ateus nodded.

"I'll be seeing you, then."

"Count on it."

After the transmission of his father went out, Garrus stayed in front of the console while he thought. With all his concerns addressed, it hit him. The Reapers really were just a memory now. The fight against them had consumed him for the past four or so years. It had taken him so far and taught him so much. With them gone what lied ahead was entirely up to him. However, a life without Reapers did not mean a life without conflict. This he knew too well.


	3. The Right Thing

All it took was one public announcement and the galaxy knew Commander Shepard had not only defeated the Reapers but lived to tell the tale. The official story had the Qwib-Qwib, a quarian vessel led by Admiral Zaal'Koris, finding Shepard on the Citadel. According to reports, the ship had to remain at the station due to crippling damages and malfunctions. The story painted the crew heroically as they fought to keep her alive despite their low levo-amino supplies. The Commander went along with it for convenience. The quarian crew actually had been the ones to find her after all. They deserved the credit for responding so quickly to demands that they search for survivors and for braving the barren streets of the Citadel. Of course, in reality, Koris had set an immediate course for Earth to get her to a properly equipped hospital.

In many ways, the release of that single statement had been a relief for Shepard. Her friends knew where she was, visitors were welcome, and she could at last watch the news and check her mail. On the more unfortunate side of things, her security detail noticeably increased. She hardly had a moment to herself anymore. Tolin filled the role of her constant companion. She gathered that, while not her official doctor, he acted as her personal caretaker and bodyguard. The rest of her security answered to him. Shepard didn't mind his presence so much since she relatively enjoyed his company.

Another annoyance that accompanied the news about her was the constant pestering of officials asking for statements and interviews. Tolin had managed to fend them off thus far but he warned her that she would have to face them eventually. Naturally, she knew this. She found one more troubling issue when she checked her extranet address. Scores upon scores of emails flooded her inbox. She waded through them checking first for ones pertaining to official Alliance business and ones from her friends. Spying a message from Admiral Koris, she decided to open it.

From: Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib

Commander Shepard,

I received word that you're recovery goes well. I'm sure the exaggerated reports of your rescue have reached your ear. Know that they were not my choice. Myself and my crew were sworn to silence by the Council. Even the other Admirals are not aware of the truth. That aside, it was an honor working with you. I have no doubts that this victory would have been impossible without you. I just wish the geth could be here to see it. Just as we had found peace, they all had to die in the end to defeat the Reapers. They were our children, Commander. Thank you for giving them the chance no one else would. You're a hero.

Keelah se'lai

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib

The last line turned her stomach. The Admiral giving her such praise had no idea that it was her choice that sentenced the geth. Her thoughts went to Legion in his final moments. The geth platform died at peace, knowing that he was crafting a future for his people. And yet in one moment, in one monstrous decision, Shepard had undone all of it. She tried to tell herself that she did what she thought was right, recited this like a mantra.

After several minutes of deep contemplation without reaching a conclusion, the woman decided she must dwell on her guilt later. A new message pinged in her inbox. She glanced up to see it was from Garrus with a subject line reading, "I love you." She selected it.

From: Garrus Vakarian

3

Shepard couldn't help the grateful smile that broke out on her face. She remembered the time when she had to explain to her very confused boyfriend the two characters in combination were meant to resemble a human heart. Further explanation was needed to clarify that this was a symbol of affection. Since then, it had become a sort of joke between them. Tolin, who was on guard outside her room, looked in upon hearing her small chuckle. Her face flushed when she noticed him and put back on her grave 'Commander' face. He laughed quietly to himself, making Shepard curse the around the clock security. Getting back to work, she found a cluster of messages from her squad.

From: Jacob Taylor

Hey, Shepard! Can't tell you how happy I was to hear you made it! Wish I could get out there to visit but Brynn's having the baby soon. She sends her regards.

Feel better,

Jacob

From: James Vega

Damn, Lola, you've gotta be the toughest chica I've ever met. You surviving that blast? Insane. I really didn't think there was any chance…Now I feel like an ass for trying to convince Tali to move on. I don't know, just didn't feel right seeing her walking around talking about finding you when I was sure you were gone. Guess her and Garrus will get to rub it in all our faces next time we meet up.

See ya Commander,

James

From: Zaeed Massani

What, Shepard? Coming back from the dead once not enough for you? Not complaining. Just saying, all that showboating makes you look like an arse. You did give those bastards hell, though. I'm thinking of taking a goddamn vacation after that shitstorm. Free to join me when you're out. Shame about your apartment, by the way. It had a shitty layout but I installed quite a few security measures that I woulda liked to have seen in action.

Zaeed

From: Urdnot Grunt

Shepard!

I knew you'd smash those Reapers down to size. Nothing can take you down. I expect nothing less from my Battlemaster. It's been quiet since the war ended. No one wants to fight. Everyone's always hugging and dancing…Bleh! Even the old fossil Wrex just wants to get back to Tuchanka to start rebuilding. Tell your redundant-nervous system to hurry it up, Shepard. I want you back so we can find bigger fights together! Hah ha!

The Commander shook her head with a smile. In her response, she made sure to remind Grunt that humans did not have redundant-nervous systems. Her eyes scrolled through the list of senders looking for more of her friends. There was a reply from Tali waiting for her.

From: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Shepard,

I'm so relieved to have finally heard from you. I'd be there if I could, believe me, but I was with the fleet looking for you when the reports that you were already on Earth came in. Which reminds me: I hope we can still be friends after I'm done _killing_ your boyfriend for not telling me you were alive! Garrus and I promised to look for you together but the little bosh'tet never even called me and he hasn't been returning any of my messages. I had to hear about you on the news. Enough complaints from me, though.

Yes, the Fleet is doing well, better than I expected. Everyone is anxious to get back to Rannoch. There was a major scare when we realized the relay wasn't functioning. The immediate concern, of course, was dextro food supplies. But with the stores on the turian and quarian ships as well as the food we grow on the liveships we should be good for a while. A lot of people were opposed to bringing them into Reaper controlled territory but they've already saved many lives. We're actually working with the turians to distribute provisions. With that settled, we've thrown our best engineers in the system into work on the relay. From what I hear, they've made a lot of progress. I don't know if you realize how amazing it is that a Council race is buying resources from the quarians or that we're playing a key role in repairs. Some are already talking about rejoining Council space and getting an embassy on the Citadel. Well…when there's a Citadel to have an embassy on. And when we do get back to Rannoch, it's going to be a real change for our society. I'm hoping it'll be for the better. We owe that chance to you, Shepard.

As for the geth, well, most of my people weren't sad to see them go. I guess even with our truce we weren't ready to actually accept them. Thinking about it, I can't really blame them. I would've felt the same if I'd never met Legion. Maybe if we'd had more time.

You didn't mention how you were doing. How are your injuries? Are they treating you right? If there's anything I can do for you, say the word. I know how you like to overdo things but for now, just focus on getting better. Once that's done, we'll throw a huge party for you and properly celebrate defeating the Reapers!

Tali was still unaware of the choice Shepard made when activating the Crucible. That was a conversation meant to be had in person, not over an extranet message. The Commander couldn't be sure how the quarian or any of her friends would react to the information. As of yet, she hadn't told anyone the specifics of how she ended the war. She would talk about it eventually. And when the time came, she would face the consequences.

She continued looking through her messages until an unusual name caught her eye.

From: Ori Law

Hey, Shepard

It's Miranda, in case that wasn't obvious. I wanted to check in, let you know how I was and that I'm glad you decided to stick around. It's just like you to survive an explosion that kills the entire fleet of Reapers. I really should have known better. I do have my doubts about the official story of your retrieval. I'm sure you'll fill me in later. That aside, it truly is good to know you're out there. It makes me less uncertain about where the galaxy is headed now.

Sorry for the phony name and not stopping by. With a protection detail like yours I didn't want to take any risks. I'm still not sure what Alliance brass will do if they find me. Better to be cautious. Maybe when you get out of there we can catch up.

All the best,

Miranda

The Commander thought over the other woman's words before she replied.

Miranda,

You know how I am. Death just doesn't suit me well. Good to hear the same goes for you. As for how I ended up on Earth, I'll explain the whole thing next time I see you.

And I told you before; we don't have to run anymore. The Reapers are gone and you were a huge part in making that happen. Even if they want to take you in for your time with Cerberus, I can protect you. I know you're probably not going to listen so at the very least stay out of trouble. That's an order, Lawson.

Take care of yourself,

Shepard

After sending her reply, she moved her legs over the edge of her bed. She eased herself down until her feet reached the ground. Hearing her movement, Tolin entered the room. He looked about to speak. From his scowl she guessed a reprimand was inevitable so she explained herself as quickly as possible.

"Tolin, just thought I'd go for a walk."

"I wish you'd say something before you try to go off on your own," he sighed. "I'm here to make sure you get better."

Knowing she worried him, Shepard nodded half-heartedly.

"Guess I'll never get used to being taken care of. It's not you. I would always try to get out of the Medbay sooner than recommended." He offered his arm to her. "No thanks. I can make it on my own today."

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly. "Don't push yourself. I'm here if you need me."

Her movements were slow and unsteady as Tolin escorted her out of the room and into the hallways of the hospital. The injuries she sustained in the final push to defeat the Reapers were not fully healed yet. Her broken ribs caused her the most pain with each step. Still, the exercise was necessary to keep her muscles from degrading any more than they already had.

"I can't figure out why you're in such a rush to get out of here. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll have to face those reporters you're so very fond of."

"And I'd miss your charming company."

The turian laughed. "Yes, there's that too. Why is it you're so avoidant of them anyways? You always come off as confident and inspiring in your interviews."

There was no way for him to understand. He didn't know what she would have to admit to when the time came: the genocide of the geth. Admiral Koris' words of praise haunted her.

"No interview is ever pleasant," she replied. "Have you ever seen my appearances on Westerlund News?"

"Yes, of course! I always got a kick out of seeing that reporter, what was her name, al-Jilani, make a fool of herself. I'm amazed you never punched her."

"Not for lack of wanting to. But she was never worth it and I only would have been helping her cause against me. As much as I'm not looking forward to dealing with them, I'd rather face reporters than sit here not being able to do anything. I want to be out there helping put Earth back together." She stopped and leaned against the wall for support. "Besides that, I hate being an invalid."

Tolin admired her as she laughed at herself.

"The vids don't do you justice, Commander."

She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed by the comment.

"I'm just another soldier…" The esteem he held for her was unwavering so she conceded, "But I have my moments. If you don't mind waiting out here, I want to talk to Narina for a few minutes."

"Call if you need me."

Unlike her other guards, Tolin allowed her some privacy when speaking with acquaintances. The gesture of good faith was another reason Shepard came to trust him. She made her way over to a nearby room. With the door already open, she peered in.

"Narina, it's Shepard," she announced as she stepped in.

The asari called Narina Romi sat up in her bed. When she saw the Commander, she grinned and waved her over.

"Shepard, come in. I'm surprised to see you're up and at 'em already. This morning's physical therapy not tire you out?"

"You know I can't sit still for long," she answered. "What about you? How are the legs? You seemed good today."

Narina gingerly moved so that her legs hung over the side of her bed. Both from the knees down were entirely cybernetic. Shortly after meeting during their physical therapy sessions, the asari told Shepard the story of how she had been pinned down by debris and lost both her legs getting rescued.

"I'm getting used to them but they still hurt like hell," she admitted. "I can't bellyache too much though. I've got my little girl waiting at home for me to come back to her." She watched as the Commander took a seat to rest. "Do you have any family Shepard?"

"No, but I have friends that are just as good," she said fondly, thinking of her crew.

"I'm sure they're all waiting to see how you plan to top beating the Reapers. I'm a little curious myself. It can't have anything to do with visiting old, broken veterans."

"While I'm not at liberty to discuss my operations, I will say that this is a strictly personal visit," she joked. "Having a private room isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's boring, lonely. And I like talking with everyone around here. It reminds me why I fought this war and that I did some good."

"Some good? You did all of this, warning us about the Reapers, uniting the galaxy, and leading the fight. Commander, you're the reason we're all still standing. I know you don't like to think of it that way but that's how everyone else sees it. And how could you be lonely?" she added coyly. "You've got that sexy turian nurse to keep you company all day long."

"Oh, so you like Tolin? I could call him over and introduce you two."

"Goddess, no! That would be…so embarrassing. Besides, I wouldn't want to break up you're turian harem."

"My _what_?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Shepard. There's Nurse Centirus, your friend Garrus Vakarian, and I know Councilor Sparatus isn't a stranger around your room."

"Ugh, the fact that you included the Councilor shattered the fantasy."

"What do you mean? The Councilor is plenty attractive."

"I think it would break poor Tolin's heart to hear you talk about another turian that way."

"Would you stop that!"

Shepard considered her options for a moment.

"Tolin," she called as Narina silently pleaded with her to reconsider.

The turian immediately came to her side.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"This is Narina Romi," Shepard indicated her friend. "And Narina, this is Tolin Centirus."

Her caretaker gave her a confused look. He had taken her to speak with the asari before so Shepard must have known that Tolin knew who she was. Despite his confusion, he nodded politely and extended a hand to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Romi."

Narina smiled as best she could and shook his hand. The two continued into pleasant conversation with Tolin clumsily complimenting her sleek synthetic legs while Shepard's mind wandered. She played with the idea of escaping her babysitter for even a few minutes to herself. This plan could never work with Tolin's senses but still it amused her. She heard the other two laugh together. She really was a surprisingly good matchmaker.

"Well, I should let you and the Commander get back to it," Tolin said.

He scratched the back of his head, noticeably embarrassed for having taken up so much of her time.

"That's okay," Shepard assured him. "I should be getting back anyways."

Tolin nodded and helped her up from her chair.

"See you around, Shepard and, um, Mr. Centirus," Narina added shyly as she waved them off.

The Commander managed to hide the amusement she found in Tolin's silence on the way to her room. She guessed he was already daydreaming about the pretty asari they just left. They nearly made it back before something interrupted them.

"Commander Shepard."

She turned around to see a female krogan approach them. As she got closer, Shepard noticed the child in her arms.

"What can I do for you?" The Commander asked courteously.

The female bowed her head.

"It is an honor to speak with you, Commander. My name is Khel Uvine. After you cured the Genophage, I came to Earth before the war ended to speak for my people. And it was here that I had my first child. I have you to thank for that."

"Not just me. There's Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Bakara, Mordin Solus, Primarch Victus, and many others who helped make it possible."

"Be that as it may, you brought everything together." She paused. "I don't suppose…Would you like to hold her?"

Surprised, Shepard took the child in her arms. She had never seen an infant krogan let alone held one. Looking on the little life that she had played a part in making possible was indescribably humbling. She thought of the war and the toll it had taken on her mentally, physically, and all the sacrifice it demanded. This child represented what it was all for: a future. In that brief moment, Shepard felt proud.

"I won't take any more of your time, Commander," Uvine said as she was handed back her child.

"No, that's alright. Thank you."

Shepard nodded to her. The krogan returned the gesture and went on her way.

"That was…unexpected," Tolin said simply as they both watched Uvine leave. "I had heard about the baby krogan but never thought I'd see it. It's hard to believe, the Genophage really is gone."

"And good riddance."

Slowly but surely, Shepard decided that her days at the hospital were not so bad. She fell into a routine with enough variation in visitors to keep her entertained. One such visitor came most unexpectedly as she deactivated her cloak, appearing in the middle of Shepard's room.

"Hi, Kasumi," the Commander greeted her nonchalantly.

"Aw, how did you know?"

"I have my ways. Not that I don't appreciate the visit but couldn't you have checked in like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Fair enough," Shepard conceded. "Just please don't get caught. My security is repressive enough."

"Me, get caught? Shep, how can you have such little faith in me?"

"I don't know, Kasumi," she taunted. "If my usual guard wasn't off today, I'm not sure who I'd bet on."

"That sounds like a challenge."

Shepard grinned. "So, what brings master thief Kasumi Goto here?"

"I came to visit you of course. I was really sad when I thought you died," she added in a rare moment of sincerity. "The galaxy's much more interesting with you in it."

"There do tend to be more explosions when I'm around."

"Exactly! So, is there anything you need? I could sneak in whatever you want!"

"I think I'm good but thanks for offering."

"What are friends for?"

"I thought friends were for taking on extremely dangerous missions with low survival odds."

"No, Shep," Kasumi answered seriously. "You're supposed to take your friends out, hit the town, shop, and all that."

"We'll have to try that sometime."

"I'm holding you to that. One night with no homicidal mercenaries shooting at us or exploding sushi bars."

"I'm never living that one down, am I?"

"It'll probably be in your bio-vid!"

They went back and forth like this until Kasumi had to leave.

The Commander's other visitors consisted of Alliance officials like Hackett and some were strangers to her that came to pay their respects. Among this influx of people, one obvious constant was a certain turian sharpshooter, Garrus Vakarian. He seemed in an unusually merry mood even humming a small tune as he entered her room one day. When she saw him, Shepard muted the news.

"Afternoon, Sweetie," he greeted.

She raised an eyebrow and an amused grin played across her face.

"You're suspiciously cheerful. I'm already concerned."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not familiar with Earth law but I'm pretty sure there's nothing against having a good day."

He leaned in close to her but she pushed against his chest.

"I'm serious, Garrus. You're scaring me."

"Oh, shut up," he said before putting his forehead to hers. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing too adventurous just catching up on the news. They're doing a special on Major Kirrahe, you remember him from Virmire and Sur'Kesh?"

She turned the sound back on. Garrus, having spoken to the Major recently, was more interested in nuzzling her hair. The broadcast played a clip of the speech Kirrahe delivered on Earth before the final battle.

"In this war, we are all citizens of the cosmos, and there is no enemy we cannot defeat together. No threat we cannot neutralize. No challenge we cannot overcome. Someday, when the Reapers are just a memory, the nations of the galaxy will come together and remember this place, this very ground, and say, 'the salarians were here'!"

"That line gives me chills," Jean said..

"I'm right here, holding you, and the _salarian_ is giving you chills?"

She switched off the television.

"What salarian?"

She turned her head to face him. He required no more invitation than her enticing tone. They kissed. Garrus held her as closely as he could without hurting her. When they parted, he studied her face in silence. Before she could accuse him of being sentimental again, he spoke.

"So, yesterday you promised me a walk in the courtyard."

He moved aside so that she could get out of bed.

"Did I?" she feigned ignorance though proceeded to get up.

"You most certainly did. So come on pretty lady, let's go."

They left the room with Tolin tailing them as per usual. Garrus was not permitted to carry arms on hospital grounds so the extra backup was not disputed.

"Speaking of Major Kirrahe," Garrus started, "I saw him a few days ago."

"You did? How is he? That speech he gave must have gotten him a promotion."

"Actually, he seemed annoyed it was recorded. He's used to being a silent force for the salarians. It's gotten him a lot of attention. He told me he's received at least a dozen asari propositions since the war ended."

"That is...amazing," she tried not to laugh. "Poor guy. What did you talk about?"

"Ah, just traded some stories and talked about Virmire. Oh! You remember the gun he used on Sur'Kesh? The Scorpion?" he asked excitedly. She nodded. "He procured one for me."

"Ha! And how is it?"

"I had to try it out right away, of course. I fired one projectile at this building, waited a few seconds, and then _boom_! It took out the entire wall!"

"So, I'm here sitting in the hospital and you're out blowing up buildings?"

"Condemned buildings," he clarified. "No need to be jealous. I'll let you have a turn with it as soon as the doc gives you the all clear."

She smiled brightly, amused by the entire conversation. They took an elevator down to the courtyard.

"Did you work today?" she asked him.

"Mostly running around, doing errands, checking on the progress of some other jobs. I finally got everything in order for the apartment I just moved into."

"Really? Maybe when I get out of here I can help you break in all that new furniture."

"Oh, now there's an idea. Note to self: buy more furniture."

Behind them, Tolin grimaced, wishing he had stayed out of earshot of them. If they paid any attention, they would have known he could hear them. The medic doubted it was a lack of consideration on their parts. Shepard had a tendency to genuinely forget anyone else in the galaxy existed when Garrus visited. Not eager to hear anymore, Tolin fell back a ways.

"How is the recovery effort going out there?" Shepard asked.

"Progressing faster than I ever thought," Garrus replied. "Having the greater part of every major race's fleet stuck in the Sol System is unfortunate but definitely leaves Earth with no shortage of workers. We've established a good amount of living quarters in the area. I'm currently helping put up a school. I've even heard of some going to the Citadel to estimate how long that'll take to repair. A lot of focus, of course, is on the relay. Once that's up and running, everyone will be racing to get home."

Jean considered this last point. Her grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly.

"You'll be heading back to Palaven then?"

Garrus nearly stopped in his tracks.

"Well, sure, to visit at least. But I don't know if I'll stay there. I might go to the Citadel whenever that's possible. Though, Earth's nice, too," he threw out the hint. "What about you? Will you go back to the Normandy or are you considering…'other options'?"

She tried to hide her surprise at his choice of words.

"Hackett asked me the same thing the other day," she laughed. "Retiring at thirty sounds bizarre but I certainly have seen my fair share of action. I haven't decided yet and I could go either way. It might be fun, trying something new."

The ball was back in his court but he seemed relieved by her response. They reached the door leading out to the hospital's courtyard. It had an impressive arrangement of greenery with a large fountain at its center. Jean indicated a bench on the outer edges of the area.

"Do you mind if we sit for a while?"

"Sure thing."

Sitting down, she sighed with relief as she took the pressure off her muscles. Garrus grew quiet for a short while as he thought things over. He knew if he waited much longer, he would miss out on a prime opportunity to let her know where he stood.

"Jean," he waited until she looked at him. "Whatever you end up deciding, you should know that I want to make this, us, work. Whether that means meeting in between missions or-or I don't know-"

"I want that too."

"You do? Well…glad to hear it. I didn't want to assume anything."

"You don't need to assume. I love you, Garrus. That's not changing anytime soon. Whatever we need to do, I'm up for it."

She took his hand firmly in hers. He looked down, scratched the back of his head, and then glanced back at her.

"I love you too. And now I feel a little ridiculous."

She smiled. "You shouldn't. We never ran through post-war scenarios. I didn't know what you had to say about it either."

"What?" He pulled her close. "The great Commander Shepard doesn't have all the answers?"

"I really don't," she said. Reminded of something, the light in her eyes started to fade. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember when you said I wasn't surprised that EDI died?"

Recognizing immediately her change in mood, he stared at her seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, when I activated the Crucible, I knew what it was going to do. I knew it would destroy all synthetic life, not just the Reapers."

"And you feel guilty because of that? Jean, it's not your fault it was designed that way."

"But there were other ways I could have used it."

She knew from the look on his face that he did not understand. She laid out everything for him from the moment she reached the conduit. Sparing no detail, she told him of the unfamiliar corridors of the Citadel, her confrontation with the Illusive Man, Anderson's death, and almost surrendering to the void herself. When she got to the Catalyst VI, she tried to describe each option as accurately as possible. And then there was her final decision. Garrus took several minutes before he said anything.

"So…" he clearly did not want to say what he was thinking. "Are you sure that actually happened? It couldn't have been a dream you had while you were unconscious? I mean, that last one sounds…"

"I know it's crazy but it happened. I know it did."

"Then I believe you," he assured her. "So, are you ashamed of what happened? Is that why you didn't tell me before?"

She bit her lip.

"I feel like I murdered them, Legion's people and EDI. It wasn't like when I blew up the Alpha Relay and all those batarians died. I had to do that to stop the Reapers. But this…there were other choices I could have made. How am I supposed to grapple with that?"

"What choices? Controlling the Reapers? You and I both know that sounds dangerously close to Indoctrination. And what's to stop that new VI from coming back and deciding to harvest a different cycle? That kind of power shouldn't exist in the hands of anyone. And combing organic and synthetic life? Not only does that sound impossible, but I somehow don't buy the Reapers would just play nice because we were all 'the same'. If it means anything to you, I would've done the same damn thing." He stopped. "It's ridiculous that you, the one who fought harder than anyone, has to feel bad for being forced into making a crap decision."

"Even if all that's true, they died because of me. And people call me a hero for it. EDI and Legion were my friends. They trusted me. If they were here now, what would they say?"

He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not sure what they'd say," he admitted. "You always want to save everyone and most of the time you'd somehow make it happen. But sometimes you just can't. You are a hero though. If you ever doubt that, look at anyone and remind yourself that they wouldn't be there if you hadn't done what you did."

"I know. I just…want to know that I did the right thing."

Garrus was never very gifted with words like she was. At a time like this, when it might very well be one of the most important things he ever said to her, he wished he could be better. He held her face in his hand and made her look at him.

"There is no right thing. You did what you always have, protected people as best you knew how. That is all that matters."

For the first time, the Commander was speechless. Garrus pleaded with the spirits he did not entirely believe in for Jean to understand and forgive herself. The longer the silence continued the more he worried he had failed. Then, just as he was about to blurt out something else, anything else, she let out a great sigh as if a tremendous weight had left her shoulders. She let her head fall into his chest. He heard a muffled "thank you" as he took her in his arms protectively. One of his hands rested on her head, his talons running through her hair. She held him closely for comfort. The mood eased as they sat together like this without words for some time. Eventually, Garrus heard her mumble something.

"What was that?' he chuckled.

"I said that Liara might stop by today," she repeated after moving her head.

She wore a peaceful smile as she sat back up.

"That's right. She called me the other day, wanted to drop off your fish at my place."

"We should probably head back in case she does come to visit."

They stood up and began the walk back to her room. Seeing her feeling better made Garrus smile. She elbowed him playfully.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," he mused lightly. She raised an eyebrow. "You're gorgeous, you know."

"Ha, you seem to be full of compliments today. You were acting strange earlier too. Sure you aren't working up to anything, Vakarian?"

"I can't imagine what you could be talking about," he tried to play it off.

"Come on, you can't hide anything from me."

"Can't you at least pretend I'm still a mystery to you?" She stared. "Fine. I was wondering if you'd found a place to stay once you got out. Because, I don't know if you're aware, I have a pretty nice apartment and it's a little big for just me. So if you ever need a place to crash, at least until you get back on your feet, you're welcome there."

She tried to restrain a smile.

"Oh, that's very generous of you. I might just have to take you up on that."

"Alright then. I'll need a list of things you want me to pick up before you come over. I don't know much about human food. I'll probably need to bring one with me. Where did Vega say he was staying?"

"The Normandy landed in Vancouver which isn't that far from here. But I know Kaidan's on his way to the city. You could ask him."

Garrus grew very silent all of a sudden.

"Yeah, maybe I will," he managed not to growl.

"Speaking of our crew, Tali is not happy with you."

The turian cringed.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell her about me before the news broke?"

"I…forgot." In response to her baffled expression, he rushed to explain himself. "There was a lot going on at the time! I had just found you again, I was reconnecting with my family and working with the Councilor and Primarch. They made your survival public only a few days after I found out. But don't tell Tali that. Say I was sworn to silence by the higher ups or something like that."

"You want me to lie to our friend?"

"Jean, _darling_…for me?"

When they reached her room, she began writing up a list of necessities on her omni-tool. She was still in the middle of this when Tolin announced that Liara and Javik had arrived. The minute the asari entered she went to Shepard and hugged her. Javik walked in slowly with his hands behind his back. He nodded to Garrus.

"Shepard, it's such a relief to see you," Liara said.

"Likewise, Liara. And you brought Javik too."

"Commander," he greeted her.

"You don't seem nearly as happy to see me. That hurts."

"I required no convincing to know you were alive," this seemed directed at the asari.

Liara rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're well, Shepard. I trust Garrus has been taking good care of you?" she glanced back at him and smiled.

"Eh, he's alright," she shrugged.

"Ha, she'd be lost without me, T'Soni."

"I'm sure she would be."

"And you, Liara? I trust Javik is driving you crazy?"

"On a near hourly basis."

They all glanced at the Prothean.

"I have no objections," he stated plainly.

"What have the two of you been up to since the war ended?" Shepard asked while she finished her list of supplies and sent it to Garrus.

"We were staying with the asari fleet until I was sent to Earth to study Reaper remains. I was trying to see if any of the technology could be used to speed up the repair of the relays. Besides that, Javik and I have been going through all my old research on the Protheans. We're planning on co-authoring a book."

"Yeah, I think Javik mentioned something about that. Good luck."

"Thank you," Liara beamed.

Meanwhile, Garrus read through the list his girlfriend sent to his omni-tool.

"Hmm, yeah, I don't know what half of these things are, Jean. Oh, but looks like I'll finally find out what sliced bread is."

"Sliced bread?" Liara asked, confused.

"It's some human invention," Garrus explained. "I'm not entirely clear on what it is but the highest praise I've ever heard Jean give something is that it's the greatest thing _since_ sliced bread. Nothing's ever matched it, apparently. Not even FTL travel or the relays."

"I doubt a primitive construction could be so impressive," Javik scoffed. "But I am intrigued."

Liara crossed her arms and shot a stern look at the Commander. While the two men were not looking, Shepard put a finger to her lips to request the asari's silence. Liara shook her head but was smiling. The group traded more of their stories since the war ended. When it came time to go, Liara hugged both Shepard and Garrus. Javik shook both their hands.

"Commander, Garrus," he bid them farewell and left.

Liara lingered with a puzzled look on her face.

"How long has he called you by your name?" she asked of Garrus.

The turian shrugged.

"That's the first I've ever heard him do it."

"Strange, I wonder why…"

"Well I did ask him to a while ago."

"You 'asked him to'? Goddess, never mind." She massaged her temples. "It was wonderful to see both of you. I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

They agreed and watched their friend go.

Out of everyone who came to see Shepard at the hospital, there was one whose presence she specifically requested. The justicar Samara possessed an elegant, powerful aura that drew the attention of many as she traveled the halls of the hospital. The turian guarding the Commander's room stepped aside to allow her entrance and closed the door behind her. Now just the two of them, the asari laid eyes on the human woman.

"Thanks for coming, Samara," Shepard said.

"Of course," she replied.

The woman came to sit beside her former leader. The Commander looked worn. Though, she seemed happy. That was enough.

"I hear you've been doing good work traveling around Earth."

"Lending my biotics to clear debris and protect workers is not as glamorous as my days with you yet it is fulfilling. I admire your people, Shepard. They are remarkably resilient. I feel fortunate to have seen your world."

"I wish you could've been here before all this."

"Earth withstood a brutal assault and still found the strength to dispatch an enemy as overwhelming as the Reapers. And now, through the smoke and devastation, it rises again. I cannot imagine anything more admirable."

The two traded looks.

"Have you heard from Falere?"

"Yes. My daughter has kept her word and remained at the monastery. I hope to visit her when possible." She paused to consider something. "Why is it you have called me here? Surely, there can be no shortage of company for you."

"I'd like to ask your opinion on something. But also, I consider you a good friend. I wanted to see you."

Samara looked to the side, wearing a faint smile.

"You flatter me, Shepard. Ask whatever you wish."

"I'm not really sure how you'll feel about me after I say what I have to say but here goes…" She explained her final decision that led to the destruction of the Reapers and consequently the geth. Samara was unlike Garrus in that her solemn expression did not change much during the telling. She listened calmly without interruption. "I guess I wanted to know what you thought about this. I keep asking myself if I made a good call or not."

"If I am being honest, it is not the choice I would have imagined you making. Many died as a result of your actions. But I can understand your caution at the thought of attempting to control a force like the Reapers or altering all life at its core."

"Do you think what I did was monstrous?"

"While I cannot say that I would have done the same, I can see clearly that you did not wish to risk losing control or changing your loved ones beyond recognition. Both of which would be a much greater loss than things as they are now. The very fact that you are tormented so tells me that it was not a choice you made casually. You are not a monster, Shepard, quite the opposite."

"What do you think the Justicar Code would demand?"

"It is difficult to say. The code requires the wicked be punished and the innocent be protected. Of the three, none allow both. In matters such as these, the innocents take precedence. Of the two options left, allowing the Reapers to join us sounds like a reward so banishment seems preferable."

"It was the toughest call I've ever had to make."

"Is it one you regret?"

"If I could go back, I'm not sure I would've done things differently. It may not have been right but I didn't think anyone would be safe so long as the Reapers were here."

"I see. Why is it you sought my council in this?"

Shepard smiled half-heartedly.

"You, Mordin, and Thane always had things figured out in your own way. You all gave great advice. I wish those two were still around. I wonder what they'd say."

Samara's eyes watched her with a hint of sadness. She took the Commander's hands and held them in her own.

"You are my dearest friend, Shepard. You need never fear of losing me. I will come to you whenever you call. Always."

They sat together a while longer with an understanding between them.

As time went on, Shepard tried to spend more time out of her room. Lying in bed all day was near maddening for the always active soldier. Still, her injuries required she take things slow. The balcony on her floor overlooking the courtyard became a favorite spot of hers. It was as she sat there taking in the scenery that Tolin informed her she had more guests.

"Commander, Spectre Kaidan Alenko is here requesting to see you. There's also a human woman named Jack with him. Do you want me to have them sent up?"

Her brows knitted together as she replayed the information in her head again.

"Yeah, they're both friends."

Tolin nodded then got back on his communicator to give them the go ahead. A few minutes later she heard their approach. She turned to see Kaidan step out onto the balcony all smiles. He immediately went to her, putting an arm around her shoulders to give her a half hug.

"Shepard, hey, you look great," he said warmly.

"Don't lie, Alenko," Jack's voice reached them just before she walked out. "She looks like shit."

"Hey, you should see the other guys," Shepard joked.

"We have," Jack returned. "Nothing sweeter than seeing those fucking Reapers all die at once. Still get warm feelings thinking about it."

"The Crucible packed one hell of a punch," Kaidan agreed.

Shepard grinned. "So, did you two come here together?"

"Yeah, so?" Jack countered defensively.

"Nothing. You just seem like an odd pair."

"Jack and I started a biotics division back in Vancouver," Kaidan explained. He took his arm off of Shepard and sat down. "Mostly we're a cleanup crew clearing the streets, tearing down structures that can't be repaired, things like that."

"A lot of our recruits are younger like my students from Grissom," Jack added.

"I think it's good for them to be helping out like they are. They're doing good work."

"That's actually pretty cool. How'd you guys end up working on that together?"

"Rodriquez was trying to track down her mom, see if she made it," Jack answered. "I sent out some messages and got pointed in Alenko's direction. Turns out she was working for one of his squads. We already knew each other from that party you threw on the Citadel and we got to talking. We both wanted to find a way for the biotic kids to help in the rebuilding effort. That's about it."

"You know, I'm really impressed with those kids," Kaidan said. "They have so much potential. Maybe once things are better here, I could go to Grissom Academy and teach. Give back a little more, you know?"

"My students would tear you apart, Alenko."

"Or maybe they'd respond well to a less unorthodox instruction method."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be? Holding their hands during every training exercise and kissing their boo-boo's all better? You'd turn them into pussies."

"That sounds like the beginnings of a challenge, Kaidan," Shepard goaded. "I don't mind if you settle it in the ring but be sure to do it far from civilization."

He chuckled. "That won't be necessary. Jack's talents are incredible and I'm not contesting her teaching abilities. Her kids respect her and I can't argue with that."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Kaidan, while amused by her reaction, withheld any comment. Instead, he turned to the Commander.

"We've been talking about ourselves this whole time. Tell us how you've been doing."

"You know how I am, Kaidan, can never wait to get released. I've put serious consideration into staging a coup and busting out."

"And you could probably pull it off but how about actually taking it easy for a while?"

"Only because you asked, Major."

As they talked, Jack's omni-tool lit up. While reading over the message she received, she scowled. The other two glanced over to her. Once she was finished, she looked at Kaidan.

"It's Prangley," she answered his unspoken question. "You leave the kid in charge for a couple hours and everything goes to hell. We gotta go. Come on, Alenko."

"You go ahead, Jack," Kaidan said. "I'll catch up."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I'll be back later, Shepard."

They both waved her off and she left. With it now being just the two of them Kaidan grew quiet. He wrung his hands together while staring at the ground. Shepard was still watching the doorway where Jack had left.

"How is working with Jack anyways?" she asked, failing to notice his anxiety.

The unexpected question took his mind off of whatever was ailing him. He smiled.

"Oh, she can be a bit…abrasive," he admitted. "But she's got heart, really cares about the kids and once she's set on something she's all in. She's a good egg. Um, don't tell her I said that though."

"Your secret's safe. I'm happy to hear you're doing so well."

"Yeah, thanks," he nodded. After a pause, his brows knitted together in concern. "Listen, Shepard, there's something I need to tell you about."

She frowned, knowing that rarely led to anything good.

"What is it?"

"Well," he hesitated. "You remember when I told you how I felt about you?"

She leaned back in her chair.

"Yes…"

"Don't worry, I'm passed that. I have been since you turned me down. But you should know that…Garrus knows about what I said and, uh, he's pretty angry about it."

"Did you tell him?" she asked, now simply confused.

"No, Liara did."

"So, what, you want me to talk to him? Smooth things over?"

Kaidan jumped in his seat.

"No! The last thing I want is to cause any trouble between you two. I need to fix this myself. But I thought you should know since things are probably going to be tense between me and him until I figure out what to do. I'm sorry it's come to this."

She bit back her criticisms and shook her head.

"You only did what you felt you had to. It seemed like the galaxy was coming to an end and you didn't want any regrets. I get that. But it's going to take a lot to earn his trust back."

"I know. Garrus is a good friend, a good man, and I'm glad the two of you are happy together. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right." Shepard did not need to say anything. Her concerned look alone told him that she had her reservations. He sat up straight. "I should check on Jack, make sure she hasn't killed anyone or blown anything up. I'll see you around, Shepard. Get better."

She watched as one of her closest friends left. She sighed and rose from her seat, taking in the view of the courtyard before she returned to her room.

Tolin Centirus took his familiar route through the hospital. As he walked he greeted those he knew politely. When he passed by a specific room, he stopped. He looked at the open door, debating with himself before going back. He stood in the doorway and knocked. Alerted to his presence, Narina Romi glanced up. Her face brightened once she recognized him.

"Oh, Mr. Centirus, this is a surprise. How are you?"

"Good, good," he replied uneasily. "I was heading to the Commander's room to start my shift and I thought I'd check in on you."

"That's-Thank you. I'm fine. Nothing to complain about. When you see her, tell Shepard I said hello."

Commander Shepard sat in her bed reading a survey of dextro-rations for the turian and quarian fleets. Though she could do little while hospitalized, she found it prudent to stay informed. Outside her door, her human guard stood watch. He was not as talkative as Tolin but she came to know him. Things had quieted down for her recently. The shock factor of her miraculous survival had slowly begun to wear off. This sudden decline in excitement made what happened next all the more shocking.

Heading through the halls straight for her door was a batarian on a mission. He kept his head down; drawing no suspicion from those he passed. The guard posted at Shepard's door only noticed him when he drew too near. He straightened up and was about to warn him to stand back when, in a flash, the batarian whipped out his pistol and fired three shots into the man. Screams erupted a ways behind him from the floor's other occupants. The guard slumped to the floor, allowing the gunman entrance. He immediately had to dodge a datapad hurled at his head. He cursed as it grazed him. Shepard was about to activate her omni-tool when he pointed his gun at her.

"Don't even think about it, Shepard!" he shouted. The two locked gazes, the look in her eyes just as fierce as his. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I can take a wild guess," she seethed.

The grip he had on his gun tightened.

"When you blew up the Alpha Relay, you destroyed the Bahak System! This is for my slaughtered people!"

"If I didn't destroy that relay, the Reapers would have arrived months earlier and we would have had no chance against them! The Hegemony knows that!"

"You murdered thousands of batarians on a hunch!"

"This isn't the way to solve anything," she tried to talk him down. "The war is over. We can all rebuild. You don't have to do this."

"No! You can't talk your way out of this one, Shepard! My entire family lived on Aratoht! The Alliance said you would be held responsible but now that you've 'saved the galaxy' no one cares about the batarians anymore! My team and I know you have to be punished!"

He aimed his weapon for her head, his finger just beginning to squeeze the trigger. A shot rang out. The batarian's blood splattered across her face. He fell to the floor, his blood and brain matter oozing out of his head wound. Shepard's eyes went from him to the doorway where Tolin stood putting another thermal clip into his pistol. Out of breath, he looked to her.

"And that's why they hired me, Ma'am."


End file.
